DxD: Maelstrom of SMT
by Drake the Gunner
Summary: My guardian is crazy, his wife and maid are scary as hell and Alice is a cute little psycho... Now I'm a devil and learned of the three factions, what's next? Yokai and demons? 'Extensive research done on angels, devils and yokai -Drake'
1. The 'best family of the year'

**AN: Hello everybody! If you're one of my subscribers or have read my others stories than yes, I just did write ANOTHER fic. Got a problem with that? No? Good. About 3 months ago I thought of doing a Naruto is God fic. But MickeyMooseCaramel beat me with his Omnipotence: ReBirth. Then I spent this last few days thinking on what to do… I played a certain game and it came to me… With a valid explanation for later on in this fic. I hope you enjoy this prologue, even though it has no action or has gone to the main story line BUT school starts this 14th so I'll have more inspiration and time to write. Vacation makes me lazy and slows any update on a fic I would do to a crawl. Well if you get the title… Good for you; if you don't, shame on you. ESPECIALLY if you get the references that appear here. Blazblue's is obvious. Enough chit chat.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**And before I forget. On my planning stages I did MASSIVE RESEARCH on devil's, angel's and youkai. So if you say to me that I stole or copied without permission something you read here and was on another fic, then do YOUR OWN RESEARCH! I have Xamusel - Gamma 11 as my witness. And I have a story sheet with most things planned.**

**EDIT (May/4/2014): Due to thinking the way this story was planned I had to delete the characters Mikoyose and Jaakuna… they may appear at a later date, maybe… fuck it.**

_**From the insane and sane minds of Drake the Gunner and Xamusel respectively. We present to you:**_

**Prologue: The**_** 'best family of the year'**_

**XxX-_-XxX**

All was great in the morning for everyone in Tokyo, specifically the Shinjuku ward of the city, all was tranquil…

'_World's gone insane, not one of them has survived!'_

"GOD DAMNIT!"

'_Standing on a pile of dead meat, laugh out of your mind!'_

"YEAH BITCHES!"

'_Beast, within me, chained up, writhing with his greed!'_

"TURN THAT DOWN WILL YA!"

'_Everyone I know has burned down to ashes now, stained on the wall!'_

"NEVER!"

'_Do I need a reason to hold back my hunger?'_

"**Ōdama Rasengan"**

'_Cause there is no hope left.'_

"Oh no you don't." **"Zandyne"**

'_Do I need a reason to hold back my hunger?'_

"Argh!"**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**

'_No, now, it's too late!'_

"**Magarudyne"**

'_Not a moment for, this torment now!'_

"Stop poping my clones!"

'_We can never fix, what a big big mistake!'_

"Yay! Die for me everybody!"

'_Not a moment for, this torment now!'_

"Alice, don't!"

'_It's too late to fix, what a big big mistake!'_

"That's it!" **"Megidolaon"**

'_Divine crime, no one is to blame!'_

"**NOOOOOOOOO!"**

'_Life, death, nothing shall remain.'_

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE HOUSE?"

"Every man for himself!"

**XxX-_-XxX**

_Hello there, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. All that chaos just now was a normal wake up call for me. Why? Cause I've been living with my current guardian for the last three months while not much for some, it has been for me. Now about my current guardian cause I'm sure you're wondering about that. Ero-sennin thought it would be a good idea for me to learn more about the world and meet different kind of people. So he went and tricked me into going outside the Shinobi countries with ramen… Yeah I know, that was a dick move from him. Now I'm in Tokyo, Japan, with his contact as my new guardian, Honō Tamashī and he's a normal civilian… Well normal for those outside the Shinobi countries because the people here cannot use chakra… as in they don't 'have' chakra… like nothing, zero, nada… yet… he can do this thing's like when he used maga-something, I thought at first it was a jutsu but he said it wasn't and that only specific people can learn. I was sad that I couldn't learn any new jutsus but hey, no use crying over spilt milk… Well after I reached Tokyo and a quick introduction from the both of us, we headed to his car… car, car… I prefer the tree jumping method. _

_Enough of my rambling, when we reached his house, which by the way is pretty big, I was introduced to the other inhabitants. First we have Tamashī who, most mornings, puts music at the loudest setting and is the one teaching me on how people act outside of Japan, he said the reason I'm in Japan in the first place was because it's the closest in culture to the Shinobi countries, and a bit on their languages, kami-sama so many languages, he said there was a total of about over SIX THOUSAND to SEVEN THOUSAND! Oh, and he likes blowing stuff up._

_Next comes Alice… she's a nice and cute girl… oh who am I kidding, she's scary as hell, especially since she want everybody to die for her, she says she only wants friends but I think she's been hit on the head as a baby if she wants them all to die. But in the end she still looks and acts like a girl in need of friends, even if the way she wants to is wrong._

_Now, the last people...Tamashī's wife, Kirika. She's a nice person and treats me as if I was her own son but she's scary as hell when she's mad, it's even worse when Silky is with her… Silky is the house maid, and she does most of the housework, plus her cooking's great, but like Kirika she is scary as hell when mad and today just happens to be one of those day's. Well at least when the day is over and dinner is served, everyone's at the table talking about their day and stuff, the atmosphere they give off is one I always wanted to have when I was younger, as it makes me happy that they include me on the conversation's. They… make me feel like I have a family, a 'real' family. And I hope the rest of my days here can keep up like this… Yes, even Alice who creeps me out makes me feel like I'm in the family._

**XxX-_-XxX**

**Xamusel's A/N: Well… this was a lot more fun than I thought would happen. As it turns out, writing something which isn't supposed to be taken seriously, at least in the religious sense, makes me think of some good things, like how Naruto would survive in this sort of setting. Granted, it's supposed to be a typical Highschool DxD crossover, but you guys might be able to tell what else this is crossed over with (no hints are to be given at this part of the story document… you already got a hint or so in-story).**

**In any case, Drake's the one writing this, I'm just helping him clean it up. Credit goes where credit's due, though, so he let me write my thoughts here. For that, I am grateful, especially since he and I are friends… enough for him to call me big brother (I'm the younger of two boys, so I was understandably happy that I got a little brother, even if over the net).**

**EDIT 5/4/2014: For those of you who care to leave honest critiques, please, be honest about this story and any other story either of us writes… either separately or together. Speaking of which: s/10292472/1/Fantasy-Unleashed-Prototype-Version (That's a story I wrote with someone else that I'm desperate for honest feedback on. It may seem to be written within ten days, but it wasn't, not one bit. I'm hoping for a good number of honest words about how things could go differently… if only you guys could express honest opinions on what needs the changes).**

**Thank you for understanding *bows in the traditional Japanese style*. Hopefully you all can review these stories and their chapters properly.**

_**Until we meet again… Farewell.**_

_**~Xamusel**_


	2. Test Drive

**Drake's A/N: No more wasting time. School. Graduation. Parties. This story, to many ideas in my head. Sidetracked.**

**Ps: If you have questions about why the characters have not been given a description, I have that covered. I planned everything out already so expect descriptions next chapter or so. And things will enter into DxD verse next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Really? Do truly think Xamusel or I own Naruto or Highschool DxD? Cause we don't. Only oc's,**

**Chapter 1: Test Drive**

* * *

><p><strong>XxX-_-XxX<strong>

* * *

><p>In the Shinjuku ward of Tokyo, there was a rather normal house, it was bigger than most but still normal. In one of the rooms inside the house rested one Uzumaki Naruto, unknown to him, today he was gonna get a shocking surprise.<p>

"..k. .." Naruto barely heard from his sleepiness.

"W..e u." Naruto was wearing the owner of the voice thin in patience. It was any second now before—

"WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU LAZY TRASH!"

***Splash* **

Cue the man dumping a bucket of scalding hot water on Naruto's prone form.

"Ahg!"

It was at that moment when a second bucket of water, this time freezing cold, was dumped on Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>XxX-_-XxX<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Ramen don't go." Said Naruto as his precious ramen walked away.<em>

"_Forgive me, Naruto. But this is the only way."_

"_What do you mean?!" Naruto asked in sadness._

"_My noodles have been tainted by the evil tomato sauce, I am not worthy to be eaten by one as great as you." Said the ramen as it showed Naruto the tomato sauce on it's broth._

"_Who would do such a thing?"_

"_It is I Naruto." Came a male voice._

"_No… it cannot be! How could you?!" Naruto shouted in anger at the voice._

"_Because… I… AM… UCHIHA SASUKE! MWUAHAHAHAHA! Know the greatness of tomatoes!" The now revealed Sasuke said as he watched Naruto fall to his knees._

"_Why would you do something like this?"_

"_Despair. That is all." Sasuke answered in a factual and bored tone._

"_SASUKEEEEE!" Naruto shouted in rage as he rushed towards the Uchiha with his right fist cocked back._

"_Hn." Sasuke grunted as he dropped his left hand and grabbed the aforementioned hand's wrist with his right hand._

_As Naruto rushed Sasuke, he could see his best friend drop into a very familiar stance._

"_No you don't!" Naruto shouted as he reached Sasuke before he could start his dreaded 'Chidori'._

"_Shit." Sasuke mentally shouted as he saw Naruto's fist approach him._

"_I WILL AVENGE MY RAMEN!" _

***Splash***

**XxX-_-XxX**

"Ahg!" Naruto shouted as he violently woke up from scalding hot water suddenly hitting his body.

***Splash***

"HOLY SHIT!" Naruto screamed from having ice cold water hit his body in near quick succession with the scalding hot water.

"Good, you're awake. Now hurry up and put on the uniform, you're heading to school." Naruto's guardian in this land, Honō Tamashī, said to him while leaving a uniform on a coat hanger on his bed.

With a groan, Naruto responded sleepily, "Yeah, sure Tamashī." It was only a few seconds later when his mind caught up to the situation, resulting in Naruto shouting, "WHAT!? The hell you mean, I'm heading to school?" He asked Tamashī who was just outside the door.

"Exactly what I said. Jiraiya left your well being in my hands so you could learn more of the world as a whole, I'm only sending you to school cause I don't want the government at my doorstep for, in their words, 'ignoring the education of youth'."

"Why you!" Naruto said as he lunged towards Tamashī.

"**Zan." **Tamashī calmly replied as Naruto was suddenly forced back into his room. As soon as he was satisfied that his ward was able to be in his room for a bit, he said, "Come to the kitchen when you're dressed, Kirika and Silky have breakfast ready."

"Wait!" Naruto shouted as he once again lunged at his current guardian.

"**Zan." **Tamashī once more said simply as he closed the door to his wards room.

"BUAG!"

***CRASH* **The sound of a closet being impacted.

* * *

><p><strong>XxX-_-XxX<strong>

* * *

><p>After one good breakfast, consisting of a bowl of miso soup, fried eggs, baked fish, a bowl of rice and water, Naruto was heading for Tamashī's car, a Mitsubishi Lancer, only to find the man and surprisingly Alice, on the passenger and back seat respectively.<p>

"Umm… Aren't you gonna drive?" Naruto asked Tamashī only for Alice to pop her head out the window and answer.

"Nope. You're learning how to drive, and if we're lucky, not ONLY will you crash and potentially kill us, but also kill other people as well. YAY! That way I'll finally have some friends to play with for eternity!"

"Ugh, okay then." Naruto said to Alice.

"Just get you're hands on the wheel so we can get you both to school." Tamashī answered.

"So, what do I do?" Naruto asked as got onto the driver's seat.

"Put this key into the slot by the side of the steering wheel and turn on the car," Tamashī told the blond as he handed the keys and did a turning motion with his hands.

"Like this? ***VROOM* **Crap!"

"Hey now, calm down you did it right. Now there are two pedals by your feet right?"

"Yeah."

"The right one is for moving the car and the left one is for stopping the car."

Naruto looked by his feet and, sure enough, there were two pedals. Nervously he pushed his right foot to the right pedal.

***SCREEEECH***

And the car sped off like a bullet.

"Now remember." Tamashī calmly started. "If you look up sometimes, you'll see post that have colored light on them."

"Hai." Naruto confirmed. As he clutched the steering wheel like a life line.

*giggle* "Oh, this is gonna be fun." Alice said even though she was pushed to the seat by the speed Naruto started driven at.

"Now." Tamashī started once more. "If the light on the post is green, it means you can drive." The man finished as Naruto passed a green light and reached the 50 miles per hour… in a 20 mph zone.

"_CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAPCRAPCRAP!" _Naruto started shouting in his mind as he pushed into the pedal harder.

*ahem* "Red light means stop, it also means that pedestrians can cross the street."

It was at that moment when an old lady was seen about to cross the street, with a red light on the stop lights in front of Naruto, which made him lift his foot off the right pedal and stomp on the pedal to its left… and hard!

***SCREEEECH!* **The car violently stopped just an inch from the old lady with smoke and the smell of burning rubber behind them.

"Awww, why didn't you ram the lady aniki?"

"Aniki?" Naruto and Tamashī asked, perplexed.

*giggle* "Hey look that lady is slow, come on aniki! Ram her, ram her! Make her blood and guts stain the car!"

*sigh*"I'm with a pair of idiots." Tamashī said with a twitching eyebrow.

"How am I an idiot!" Naruto shouted as Alice started singing Avenged Sevenfold's A Little Piece of Heaven.

"You almost hit an old lady, and Alice wants her dead. I applaud you following my instruction of the red light and… MOVE ALREADY YOU STUPID HAG!" Tamashī explained at first and finished shouting as the old lady kept walking with the speed of a snail.

"And you say I'm stupid." Naruto whispered with a sweetdrop.

"Shut up and drive." Tamashī said.

"Smiling right from ear to ear, almost laughed herself to tears. Most have stabbed him fifteen fucking times, I can't believe it, ripped his heart out right before his eyes, eyes over easy, eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it! EAT THE SHIT OUT OF IT!"

"The lady is still in the middle." Naruto argued as he shivered at Alice's singing.

"I don't give a fuck, just go. Or you'll be late for class." Tamashī shot back, not affected by the song.

"It would be better if I didn't have to go at all." Naruto complained.

"I have orders from Jiraiya to-" Tamashī started to say, before Naruto interrupted.

"I don't care!"

"Umm, guys, the old lady crossed the street five minutes ago." Alice pointed out, making both males look at the road incredulously.

"WHAT!?"

"Shut up and drive Uzumaki!" The oldest of three shouted.

***SCREEECH!***

* * *

><p><strong>XxX-_-XxX<strong>

* * *

><p>After driving by the express lane, passing about five green light post and Naruto never going anything lower than 50 mph… luckily they haven't encountered the police.<p>

"Well this isn't so hard, it still makes me a bit uneasy but… what does that yellow light mean?" Naruto said and asked.

"Hn?" Tamashī grunted as he woke up.

"Aren't you supposed to keep watch of my driving or something?"

"Meh. Not like it would matter, you have your license, no police patrols today. Oh, and yellow light means FLOOR IT!"

***SCREEECH* **"Since when do I have a license?!" Naruto asked/shouted to Tamashī as everyone was pushed into their seats by the change in speeds.

"Right, I forgot to give it to you didn't I?" Naruto's current guardian said as he started checking his wallet.

"Is it this thing old man?" Asked Alice, holding a piece of plastic.

"Ah yes thank you Alice." As Tamashī went to take the license, Alice lowered the cars window and stuck her arm out a bit, the license flapping wildly in her hand.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as he pushed the gas a bit more, passing the 70mph limit.

"You idiot, slow down so I can get your license of Alice's hand!" Tamashī yelled at Naruto.

"**Driver of the Mitsubishi Lancer, please stop the car."**

"Crap the cops! Naruto push the left pedal as hard as you can!" Tamshī ordered the blond, and the blond complied.

***CRASH***

Naruto, Tamashī and Alice recoiled from the strong hit as the police car flipped over them and landed upside down in a mess.

"Is he dead?" Alice asked hopefully only to frown as the cops crawled out of the car.

"Naruto, if you value your life. I suggest you drive us all the fuck out of here." Tamashī told the blond seriously.

"But old man, if the cops come we'll have enough people to play with." Alice wined.

"Maybe but we're already behind schedule as it is… The school system is more strict than what we are used to."

"But sti-"

"Urusai! Just let me drive already!" Naruto shouted

"Wah?" Both Tamashī and Alice said dumbfounded as they noticed the car was running again… and with four police cars after them.

"When did you?" The both ask'd.

"I don't know, I just saw blue light's and made a run for it!" Naruto explained.

"_Hm. Post traumatic stress disorder most likely. Probably from the blue light's, no, that's not it. Most likely since they run on some electricity seems to be the cause._" Tamashī thought as he looked closely at the blonde's body language, and he noticed how his hand were white from holding the steering wheel too hard.

"Well, since we have the police after us. I think some music is in order." Tamashī said as he pulled a disk from below his seat.

"We're being persecuted by the police and the only thing you can think of is to add some music?" Naruto asked him disbelieving.

"Details, details." The man calmly told him as he put the disk in the player. "Now, which one was it." He said to himself as he skipped through tracks.

"The police are catching up~" Alice said in a singing voice.

"_GIVE ME MOOOOORE!"_The radio roared as Tamashī found 'No Scared' from One Ok Rock and pushed the volume to the max as he lowered the car's window's.

"SHIT!" Naruto shouted as he faced the full power of the car's stereo system.

***BEEP*** "OH, CRAP!" All three shouted as they-

* * *

><p><strong>XxX-_-XxX<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Xamusel AN: Well, because Drake didn't want to leave this half undone and forgotten for another month, he decided to take care of finishing the chapter and leaving it as a cliffhanger right now. Thankfully, the rest of this scene will be finished in the next chapter, so that means you can see Alice get some blood for the… oh, wait, wrong franchise.**

**Still, with the story the way it is, I think we can safely say that Alice is, in fact, a—**

***Alice shows up and holds a sign in front of Xamusel's mouth, which silences him in the process of talking, with the sign saying "Spoiler Alert", before, when she noticed Xamusel was done, removing the sign and walking away***

**Xamusel: Er… thanks, Alice. Didn't mean to spoil anything about you.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading the chapter… and, please, read the previous chapter again, due to the changes that were made since the previous published date.**

**With that… TTFN! Ta Ta For Now!**


End file.
